shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elias Ral
'''Elias Ral '''is the older brother of Petra Ral and was the older brother of George Ral. He was a member of the Military Police but moved to the Survey Corps after his sister's death. He was briefly mentioned by Petra during Eren's month with the Special Operations Squad and mentioned again during the 57th Expedition. Appearance Elias looks nothing like Petra except for his amber eyes. He has dark brown hair with a fringe. He was very muscular despite his short stature. He wore the Military Police's uniform with a light grey shirt underneath. After joining the Scouts, Elias wears his light grey shirt and the Survey Corps jacket and green hood. Personality Elias was very overprotective of his sister, and was rather depressed upon hearing her death. Elias was said to be 'nice and caring, like older brothers should be,' by Petra. He was also a brotherly figure to others, as his comrades look up to him. Some of the cadets also look up to him. Even though Elias was short, standing one centimetre over Levi, he was well respected as a veteran member of the Military Police. Story What happened to Georgie? When Elias was eight, Georgie was seven and Petra was five, Georgie disappeared. He was found dead on the side of the road the day after he was abducted. Elias, feeling like he was the cause of Georgie's death, promised never to let that happen again, thus the reason he's so protective of Petra. Petra was never told the cause of Georgie's death and was only told of it recently. Elias is desperately trying to find Georgie's murderer. He joins the Military Police at age 15, hoping it would help him gain access to the files on his brother. When he is unable to obtain the document, he turns to a group of hackers to get it for him. Upon receiving the document, he flicks through it. He continues to gather evidence and solve the crime bit by bit. Eventually after gathering enough evidence he arrests Georgie's killer after three years. The 57th Exterior Scouting Mission arc Elias is considering to join the Survey Corps or to stay in the Military Police when he learns that there is an expedition. Knowing that it is dangerous, he decides to stay in the MP's until the expedition is over. After the Expedition, he learns of Petra's death. Relationships Petra Ral Petra was very proud of Elias and often spoke fondly of him. Even though the two didn't see each other as much as they did before, they still loved each other equally. Elias was mad at Annie for killing his sister and wanted to make her pay for what she's done. He states that he'll love Petra forever, and hopes that she's in a better place without titans. George Ral Georgie and Elias were close as brothers. Elias was determined to find Georgie's murderer and would stop at nothing to find them. After sending the killer to gaol, Elias hears a whispery voice saying thank you, which he believes was Georgie's. Axel Striker Elias, at first, took a disliking to Axel after seeing he was the complete opposite of Petra. He later admits that he was afraid he'd turn Petra bad or something. Elias later warms up to Axel and the two become friends. Cameron Foster Elias wasn't on board with the idea of Cameron and Petra dating, mainly because he was scared of the discrimination they would be getting as a lesbian couple. However, after hearing they broke up because of Cameron's death, he was a bit sad. Trivia Category:Dorkydoggy Category:Male Category:Human